Witness Protection - Soul x Reader
by Vital Innocence
Summary: Have you ever had those nice days and someone comes to screw it up. Yeah, well…murder happens more often than you think and I happen to have witnessed one.


**Witness Protection – Soul x Reader**

 **Have you ever had those nice days and someone comes to screw it up. Yeah, well…murder happens more often than you think and I happen to have witnessed one.**

It was a nice day and all. The occasional customer complaining about their food. The long hours on my feet. You know hard labor making ends meet. I don't want to be here and I shouldn't, I'm only fifteen. I don't want to be in some boring public school either. I want to go to the DWMA. I don't see why I should stay here anyway.

"(y/n)," my manager and best friend called, "its closing time, let's go home."

"Uh…yeah sure." I said as my dreams quickly died.

"Daydreaming again (y/n)…hey…we should go to the DWMA someday. I want to walk to the top of the steps and look out at the whole city so… let's do it!" she said happily. She somehow always knew what I was daydreaming about. It was one thing I loved about her. I could talk to her about anything.

"Yeah let's do it." we nodded and agreed.

As we walked home it was silent and dark. Something felt different this time. It just…wasn't right. A quick breeze flew by and I knew something was wrong. (f/n) screamed and time felt slow but, she fell so quickly. She was covered in blood. I was shocked and could barely move, but I somehow managed too. I ran toward her almost lifeless body.

"Run….just run…never look back (y/n)…just run…and live…don't try anything stupid…got it (y/n)…" I nodded and that was the last thing she said to me before she died. I ran away like she said, but I turned around and what I had seen…was her soul being eaten by a kishin. The delight in his face while he ate it sickened me as he watched. He never advanced toward me but, I still panicked and ran. I ran home, when I got there I locked myself away from everyone. As if they'd notice. My parents yelled more than anything and my brother just hid away. They never knew if I was there or not.

I was tired and scared, but I managed to fall asleep. The next morning I woke up to banging on the door. The police called out. I hurried to open the door. Needless to say I did get out but, not how I wanted. This was nothing I expected.

~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~

It's been a while since I've eaten or really even talked. I found it difficult. I lost my best friend and all I did was run. I should've been braver. I mean I did have that special ability, the one everyone was scared of. I didn't know how to use that ability, but I still wasn't brave enough. The scene played over and over in my head then I felt the turbulence of the plane starting to land. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and started to board off the plane.

I had finally arrived in Cermona, Italy. It was nice I guess. I was starting a new life. I had a new identity to go by. I was pretty scared. I had to live with a new family, a rich family. Specifically, the Evans family. An infamous family of musicians. There are two sons, the eldest is Wes, master of the violin. The youngest, Soul, master of the piano. They're both prodigies in their own league. People rarely seen them though.

When I had arrived at the Evans Family Estate it was huge. I got some of my luggage as I got out of the car that picked me up from the airport. I was greeted at the mansion door by who I assumed was the oldest brother Wes. He was at least a foot taller than me. He was albino and he had strong facial features too. All in all he was pretty handsome.

I peeked in the mansion. It had very modernized interior compared to the exterior of the mansion. It had details of gothic architecture, it must have been a very old mansion. I liked it though it was beautiful and different.

"You must be (y/n), I'm Wes nice to meet you." He held out his hand. I shook his hand and nodded.

"Soul! Get down here to greet our new house guest!" Wes yelled to his younger brother.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. You don't have to yell. Geez." Soul said nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets. When Soul arrived at the bottom of the steps Wes slapped him on the back. Which I had assumed was to make him straighten his posture and make him take his hands out of his pockets. He had walked up to me, with good posture, and he also held out his hand. He said nothing though. We shook hands, but neither of us said a word. Then he walked away into the living area…I think. I don't know how big mansions work, but I'm going to say it was probably the living area.

Soul was pretty handsome himself. He was also albino, but he had some softer facial features. He was also about my height he only had two inches over me that included the hair. Something was different with Soul though. I didn't know what it was. Perhaps because he didn't greet me with words…yeah…I think that's it, but why? He spoke coming down the stairs. Is there something wrong with me? Just then Wes walked up to me.

"Excuse my brother. He isn't trying to be rude. He's just not one to be around people." He said. I just nodded. Thank goodness, I don't want to live with people that hate me. At least I hope he doesn't.

"You don't say much, do you?" He asked. I only nodded again.

"I'm sorry, I have to go!" Wes said panicked as he looked at his watch. "Soul! Come get (y/n)'s luggage and bring it to her room!" he yelled for the younger albino and ran out the door.

"Alright. Please quit yelling. You're hurting my ears. That's not cool." Soul said calmly walking around the corner. He held out his hand, implying for me to hand over my bags. I had only given him my lightest suitcase. He slowly reached for another suitcase. I just shook my head no, but he insisted. I gave up my suitcase and muttered a 'Thank you.' Which I thought he could barely hear, but he looked at me and nodded.

He shown me my room and put my bags down next to a dresser. He was going to walk away again, but he stopped and looked at me. He had a sadness in his eyes like he didn't want to be there, but with all happiness in his voice he said, "Make yourself at home." With that he revealed the coolest thing I had ever seen. He had shark teeth.

He must have seen me staring at them. He closed his mouth and turned to walk away. Oh…I see he didn't say anything to me, he's afraid he'll scare me. That must be why his brother said he wasn't a people person. He misjudged the way I looked at him.

"Wait…you don't have to run away. I think they're cool." I said as I grabbed his sleeve, I didn't think twice before doing it. He knew what I meant. I could tell by the way he looked at me. He smiled and thanked me, he told me dinner would be at six. I said okay and he walked away. There was less sadness in his eyes, but there's more to it and I'll figure it out. I think we'll be good friends (maybe more…oh please more). Wait…where's the dining room?

 **A/N: Sorry if it started a bit slow I was trying to get important details in the story, but this is my first fanfiction. So take it a little easy on me. I don't own any of the original Soul Eater characters. If there are any mistakes I would appreciate it if you would fix them for me in the comments below to help me become a better writer. Thank you!**


End file.
